Who's Your Daddy
by SheWhoDefinitelyMustNotBeNamed
Summary: Emily Prentiss gives birth to a baby without even knowing she was pregnant. The only problem: She doesn't know who the father is. (Summary's pretty bad, but the story may be good.)
1. I Didn't Know

**A/N: I wrote this story several months ago. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the baby in this story. All the other characters are the property of CBS.**

* * *

**"It doesn't take much to surprise others, but to surprise oneself- now that is a great feat." **~** Kristen Hartley**

* * *

Four year old Henry LaMontagne ran joyfully in the hallway of his parents home. He stopped suddenly when something caught his eye. The door to the guest bathroom was slightly ajar. Henry peered his head in to see what was going on. Whatever he saw, had caused him to run away from it.

JJ and Will LaMontagne were sitting on their couch in the living room, watching a movie. They were also waiting for Emily Prentiss, who had been in the bathroom for more than fifteen minutes now.

"Emily sure is taking a while in that bathroom. She missing most of the good scenes in the film." Will said.

"Her stomach has been bothering her these last few hours." JJ said.

"I hope she's alright."

Moments later, Henry came rushing into the room. They could tell something was wrong because his face was slightly pale.

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy. What's the rush?" Will caught his son around the waist.

"Daddy, let go! I have to show mommy something! It's an mergency!" Henry had now wriggled out of Will's arms.

"You mean emergency." JJ said.

"Yes, now hurry up mommy!" The four year old demanded as he started pulling on JJ's hands when she stood up from the couch. "Daddy, you stay here."

Henry led JJ into the guest bathroom and what she saw, had shocked her. Henry pointed at the scene before them. "See mommy?!" He then covered his eyes with his hands.

Sitting on her knees on the floor, was Emily Prentiss. She was desparately mopping up a large pool of blood with a couple of towels. Less than a few feet away, there was a baby wrapped in a towel. The baby's eyes were opened on looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh my God! Emily, where did that baby come from?" JJ gasped.

"Well JJ, I was washing my hands and she just jumped out of the sink. Where do you think she came from?" Prentiss asked sarcastically.

Henry, who had been at the sink turning the water off and on, ran out of the bathroom, screaming. He was clearly frightened at what Prentiss had just said.

"Henry, sweetheart! Come back! I was just kidding!" Prentiss called after the child. She then turned her attention back to JJ. "I am so sorry. He's probably going to be scarred for life."

"He'll get over it. Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

"I would have if I had known myself."

"Is the baby alright?" JJ was now peering at the baby.

"I think so. I mean when I delivered her, the cord was wapped around her neck and she was blue. I untangled the cord and gave her CPR. She let out a small cry afterwards. So I'm assuming she's okay." There was a hint of worry in Prentiss' voice.

Will then appeared in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

"Hey is Henry alright?" He keeps saying something about a baby jumping out of the sink. Where would he get that idea from?"

He began to scan the room with his eyes. They stopped on the baby.

"Oh that's terrible. Someone abandoned their new baby in our bathroom."

"No Will. That's Emily's baby. She just gave birth to her." JJ explained.

"That's not… that's not possible. There were never any pregnancy signs with you. There's no way that baby is yours." Will said

"I didn't know I was pregnant." Prentiss said.

"I'm going to call an ambulance for you and the baby." JJ then left the room.

Will then scooped the baby up into his arms and smiled at her. Prentiss went back to mopping up the blood on the floor.

"I am so sorry Will. I'll get this cleaned up." Prentiss said, apologetically.

Will turned his gaze upon Prentiss and said, "Don't worry about it. It's just a floor." He then looked at the baby again. "You're just a little surprise, aren't you? None of us knew you were on your way here, but that's okay. We like surprises."

"She is quite the surprise." Prentiss said.

"And she's beautiful too." Will said.

"Thank you." Prentiss said with a smile.

"Have you held her yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten the chance yet."

Will then placed the baby in Prentiss' arms. "There, now you have the chance to hold her. Oh and congratulations."

* * *

**End of chapter one. Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter. I'll have chapter two up as soon as I can.**


	2. A Sweet Surprise

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. Hope you like this next chapter as much as the first one.**

**Disclaimer: The baby and doctor belong to me. All other characters are owned by CBS.**

* * *

Prentiss was now sitting in a bed at the hospital. JJ and Will were also in the room with her. JJ was sitting in a chair, while Will was standing by the large window. The three of them had been there for over two hours now. Will rode in the ambulance with Prentiss and the baby, while JJ dropped Henry off at her mom's house.

"How long does it take them to check a baby?" Prentiss was starting to get anxious and annoyed.

"They just need to make sure she's okay." JJ reassured her friend.

"Want me to see what's going on?" Will asked.

"Yes, please and thank you." Prentiss said.

"It's no problem." Will was now walking out of the room.

About five minutes later, Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, Erin Strauss, Kevin Lynch and Anderson walk into the room. Garcia rushed over to Prentiss and hugged her.

"Is it true? Did you really have a baby?"

"I can't believe it, but yeah it's true." Prentiss said.

"How in the world did you manage to keep the pregnancy a secret?" Morgan asked.

"The baby was the one who managed to keep it a secret. I didn't know I was pregnant. I'm just as shock as you are."

"How could you not of have known? Wouldn't you have felt the baby kick?" Kevin asked.

"I never felt anything. There were no obvious signs that I was pregnant. I even had my…"  
"Whoa, stop!" Kevin, Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Anderson said in unison.

"Don't even say that word!" Anderson said.

"What word?" Reid was now confused.

Morgan turned towards Reid and whispered the forbidden word into his ear. It didn't take long for the look on Reid's face to go from confusion to complete horror.

"Oh my god! Why would you even consider saying that word in front of us guys?! You know we're sensitive towards that word!"

"Get a grip on yourselves! It's just a natural thing for women to go through." Garcia explained.

"But it isn't natural for guys to hear about." Rossi said.

"All this just proves is that women are more mature than men are." Strauss said as the other women agreed with a laugh.

"Oh my god!" Prentiss gasped as she placed her head in her hands.

"What? What's wrong?" There was a hint of concern in Morgan's voice as he rushed by his friend's side.

"What if there's something wrong with my baby? During my pregnancy, I must have drunk wine at least five times. They're going to take her away from me, now. All because of a stupid decision I made. I'm never going to get to see or hold her again." Prentiss was now on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry. They're not going to take her away from you. You had no idea she was supposed to be born and they can't take her away from you for not knowing. And besides, there might not be anything wrong with her. She could be perfectly healthy." JJ threw a comforting arm around Prentiss.

"I hope you're right JJ." Prentiss said.

"Does your mom know about the baby, yet?" Hotch asked.

Will called her, but apparently she thought he was joking. So she started laughing and hung up on him." Prentiss said.

"Well, she's going to be in for a sweet surprise when she see's for herself." JJ said as she smiled.

A few moments later, a young blonde haired and green eyed man wearing blue scrubs entered the room with a baby cart. There was a baby in the cart.

"Hi Emily. I'm Doctor Paisley."

"How's my baby?" Prentiss quickly asked.

"I'm proud to inform you that she's perfectly healthy. She weighs six pounds, two ounces and measures in at nineteen inches."  
"Can I hold her?" Prentiss asked.

"Of course you can." Dr. Paisley then lifted the baby out of the cart and carefully handed her to Prentiss. The baby was sleeping and wrapped in a pink blanket while wearing a pink cap. "If you need anything else, just push the button on your control." Dr. Paisley then exited the room.

"Oh she's absolutely adorable!" Garcia breathed.

"Thank you." Prentiss had a huge smile across her face. She then removed the cap from the baby's head and immediately the baby woke up. She was staring at Emily.

"Wow, look at all that curly hair!" Kevin said.

The baby did indeed have a head full of curly hair and it was black just like Emily's. And the baby's eyes were dark brown like Emily's.

Will then entered the room with a can of soda. He stood next to JJ.

"Hey the room's full now and the baby's hear. How's she doing?" Will took a sip of soda.

"The doctor said she's in perfect health." Prentiss said with a smile.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"What took you so long? You've been gone for nearly twenty minutes." JJ had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well I went to ask the doctors what was going on, but since I'm not related to her, they wouldn't tell me anything. So I went to get a soda. Then I got lost on the way back here." Will took another sip.

"You had to get a soda?" JJ asked.

"A wise man once said, "Celebrate the birth of a baby with a can of soda." That wise man was my grandfather." Will said.

"You're grandfather actually said that?" Strauss asked.

"No not really." Will replied as everyone laughed.

"Oh my god! It's true."

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to see Elizabeth Prentiss standing in the doorway.

"Mom, hi. Please come in." Prentiss was smiling at her mother.

Elizabeth entered the room. "Is she really yours?"

"She's mine. I didn't know I was pregnant. She sort of surprised me."

"She surprised us all." Morgan stated.

"Can I hold her?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Prentiss handed her newborn daughter over to her mom.

Elizabeth began to gaze at the baby. "She looks just like you Emily."

"What are you going to name her?" Anderson asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Prentiss said.

* * *

**Alright, there are several names that I have considered for the baby, but I'm having a difficult time choosing just one. So I've decided to allow you, the readers to vote on a name. You can either send me your vote with your review or send me a pm. And if no one votes, then I'll have no other choice than to delete the story and I really don't want to delete it. I've already gotten the next chapter written. I just don't have the name for the baby yet because obviously even I don't know the name. I plan on posting chapter three on the 30th of this month. So please try to choose a name before then. Thank you! Oh and please leave a review for this chapter. I'd love to know what you thought. Here are the names you may choose from:**

**Abbriella Gianna**

**Ariana Kate**

**Molly Elizabeth**

**Emma Sophia**

**Alana Josslynn**

**Nevaeh Noel**

**Christiana Aaliyah**

**Samantha Anastasia**


	3. Welcome To The World

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to post chapter three until April 30, but I was getting kind of bored. So I've decided to post it a little early. I hope that's okay with all of you. And thank you all for reviewing for the previous chapter. Really appreciate those reviews and I love them. Also, thank you all for voting! Anyway, here is the next chapter…**

* * *

"Is there any names that you like?" Garcia asked.

"Well there is this one name that I've been quite fond of." Prentiss was staring at her baby daughter, who was now back in her arms.

"What name would that be?" Reid asked.

"I really love the name Emma Sophia. What do you all think about it?" Prentiss looked towards everyone else for their approval.

"My opinion is that I think it's a really beautiful name. It really suits her well." Rossi said and everyone else agreed with him.

"Welcome to the world, Emma Sophia Prentiss." Prentiss kissed her daughter's forehead.

Moments later, a young nurse with short wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes enters the room. She is smiling and the name tag on her shirt says, 'Isabella.'

"Hi Emily, I'm Isabella. I'll be teaching you how to feed the baby. Have you decided how you'd like to feed her?"

"Huh?" Prentiss was a little confused at the question.

"She means are you going to breast feed or bottle feed the baby." JJ said.

"Oh right! Well, I didn't really have time to consider the feeding options considering she's a little surprise, but I think I'll try the whole breast feeding thing."

"Okay then, but if it gets too uncomfortable for you, you can always switch to the bottle. Many women do that." Isabella said.

"We're all going to step outside for a few moments and give you a little privacy." JJ said to Prentiss as she and everyone else left the room.

While Prentiss was being taught how to feed her daughter, everyone else was out in the hallway, talking. There were a few other people out there too.

"Hey, I think we should throw a baby shower for Emily." JJ suggested.

"I like that idea. She doesn't have anything for the baby yet." Garcia said.

"We can throw it for her, when she brings the baby home." Strauss said.

"Yeah, and I've got a key to her apartment. So we can go there and have everything set up for it." Elizabeth said.

The four women then noticed that the men had worried expressions on their faces. They knew what the men were thinking.

"Don't worry boys. You don't have to attend the shower. We all know how that creeps you out." Garcia smiled at the men as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"But you do need to help set it up because there are some things a woman can't do alone." Elizabeth said.

"We've got no problem with setting it up, we just don't want to be there when the party happens." Rossi said.

A few moments later, Isabella walked out of Prentiss' room. She was pushing the baby cart with Emma in it. The baby was now sleeping. The men all rushed around the cart.

"Is she okay?" There's was a bit of panic in Reid's voice. And the rest of the men had worried expressions on their faces. The women just looked at the baby with smiles on their faces.

"She's perfectly fine. I just have to take her back to the nursery." Isabella smiled as the men breathed a sigh of relief. She then walked away from the group.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to understand men. They don't like to attend baby showers, but once they see a doctor or a nurse taking a baby out of a hospital room, that's when they begin to worry." JJ let out a small laugh.

"Forgive us for being a little overprotective." Kevin said.

"Well, if that baby is ever spoiled, then we'll know by whom." Strauss said.

"The men." Garcia, JJ and Elizabeth said in unison with smiles.

When her family and friends reentered the room, Prentiss was sitting up in bed. She was twiddling her thumbs.

"So how did it go?" Garcia asked.

"It went pretty well. I'm still not sure if that's the feeding option I want for Emma." Prentiss replied.

"Well that's okay. I always switched it up with Henry every so often when he was a baby and he turned out just fine." JJ said.

"He sure did." Will chimed in.

"Do you know when you'll be able to bring Emma home?" Morgan asked.

"The nurse said I'd probably be able to take her home tomorrow. I'm a little excited and scared about it. I'm excited to be bringing her home, but I'm scared because I have nothing prepared for her."

"No matter what anyone says, no one is properly prepared for a new baby." Hotch reassured his friend and teammate.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter three. I'm sorry it's a little short. I know you're all probably wondering why the topic of the father hasn't been discussed yet, but don't worry, it will be brought up soon. I mean if I didn't announce the father in the story, then the title would be kind of useless. Also, I'm not a mother. So I really wouldn't know if it's okay to switch up the feeding options with a baby. Please don't be mad at me for that. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Can't wait to read your reviews for it! I'll have chapter four up as soon as I can.**


	4. Bringing Home The Baby

**A/N: I'd like to make a quick apology about the previous chapter. I forgot to add the disclaimer and I'm sorry about that. I'll try not to forget about it, anymore. Also I'd like to thank you all for the awesome reviews. Absolutely love them! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Emma is mine. Everyone else is not.**

* * *

The following day had arrived and Prentiss was excited to be bringing her baby daughter home with her. Well actually she was excited and nervous. Everyone else had gone home, but Elizabeth stayed at the hospital with her, to help with the baby. While at the hospital, Prentiss had learned how to feed, change and bathe the baby. Prentiss was dressing Emma in a yellow ruffled dress with a pair of matching booties and a yellow headband. Emma began to squirm and cry.

"I am so sorry Emma." Prentiss gasped as she picked up the infant and held her close to her.

"What happened?" Elizabeth was quickly by her daughter's side.

"I was putting her dress on her and she started to cry. I think I may have hurt her."

"You didn't hurt her. All babies are like that when they're getting dressed. Remember, she did the same thing yesterday when you changed her diaper for the first time? She's alright." Elizabeth reassured her daughter.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should have a doctor check her out and see if she's okay."

This time, Elizabeth let out a laugh. "We can, but they will just tell you the same thing I told you. You didn't hurt her. And if you've noticed, she stopped crying."

Sure enough, Emma had stopped crying and Emily held her out in front of her with a smile.

"You're right mom. She is okay. You scared mommy there for a few seconds." Emily kissed her daughter's forehead.

Emily and Elizabeth had arrived at the apartment with Emma at around 1:30 that day. Prentiss was holding the car seat while her mother unlocked the door with her key. When they entered the apartment, JJ, Garcia, Strauss and Jessica were there. Also the place was decorated.

"Surprise!" They all whispered.

Prentiss smiled at her friends and then her mother. "You girls really didn't have to do this for me."

"Uh yeah, we kind of did have to. That baby of yours needs a lot of stuff. Oh and we invited Jessica!" JJ said as she pulled Jessica towards Prentiss.

Jessica embraced Prentiss with a hug and said, "Congratulations on the new baby Emily. I heard you named her Emma Sophia."

"Thank you and yes I did. I've always loved that name."

"It's a beautiful name and she's really beautiful too." Jessica smiled at the baby.

"Thanks, you want to hold her?"

"I'd love to."

Prentiss carefully lifted Emma out of her car seat and handed her to Jessica. Emma began to squirm around a little, but then she settled down after a few seconds. Jessica smiled at the baby as she talked to Emily.

"So how do you like being a new mom, Emily?"

"I love it, but I'm still shocked over fact that she kept herself a secret during the whole nine months."

"I can tell that she's already just like you Emily. When you were a child, you kept many secrets from me." Elizabeth smiled.

"I still do, even as an adult." Prentiss mumbled.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, just that I love you." Prentiss quickly said.

"I know that's not what you said, but I love you too." Elizabeth said as she embraced her daughter with a hug.

"Emily, how about you open your gifts now?" Garcia asked with a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea." Emily smiled back at her friend.

The women were now gathered in the living room, watching Prentiss open her baby shower gifts. Prentiss was sitting on the couch, while Elizabeth and Jessica sat on either side of her, Strauss and Garcia were each sitting on matching chairs and JJ was standing up. Emma was now being held by her. Prentiss received every possible gift that a baby may need and after opening all the gifts. She thanked everyone.

"I absolutely love all these gifts. I can't wait to see Emma in all these adorable outfits." Prentiss was smiling.

"There's something you should see. Here, we'll take you too it." Elizabeth said as she stood up and held out her hand for her daughter to take. Emily took her mother's hand and stood up. She was then taken to a closed door in the hallway.

"Uh, why have we stopped at the room where I store all my useless junk in?" There was some confusion in Prentiss' voice.

"This room isn't for you useless junk anymore." Elizabeth said.

"It's not?"

Elizabeth, Jessica, Strauss, JJ and Garcia all shook their heads 'no' in unison.

"Then what is it now?" Prentiss asked.

Without saying a word, Elizabeth opened the door and lightly pushed her daughter into the room. Prentiss was shocked at what she saw. The wall that was once an off white color was now a light pink. The hardwood floor was now covered with a plush white carpet. In large colorful block letters, the words' 'Emma Sophia' was nailed to the wall, slightly above the wooden white crib. Baby animals were painted on to the crib. A mobile hung above the crib. Standing next to the crib, was a matching white dresser, also with baby animals painted on it. Over by the window, was a dark brown rocking chair. The room also included a changing station and a basinet. Prentiss was in tears at the sight of it all.

"You okay, Em?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, it's just that it's all so beautiful. How did you all manage to pull it off in a short amount of time?" Prentiss asked.

"You remember when the guys said they were leaving because they were tired of us girls talking about how adorable the baby was?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Emily was starting to get a confused look on her face.

"Well, that isn't why they left. They left so they could do this for you." Garcia explained.

"That's why they left? Aw! That was so sweet of them." Prentiss was now smiling as the confused look faded from her face.

"Oh and all your stuff that was here before the nursery, I took it and had it placed in a storage unit. It's just a few blocks from here."

A couple of hours later after everyone had left; Prentiss was sitting on the couch. She was lovingly gazing at her new daughter, as she held her in her arms. Emma was sound asleep.

"Did you have a fun time at the party today? I sure did. You got a lot of presents from all the people that love you. You're probably not going to remember this day, but I always will."

There then was a knock at the door. Prentiss stood up, with Emma still in her arms and walked over to the door. When she opened the door, there was a man standing there. Prentiss gasped, when she saw him.

"Emily Prentiss. It's been a while." The man said with a smile.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll find out who the man is, in the next chapter. The topic about the father of Emma will either be discussed in the next chapter or chapter six. Please leave a review for this chapter. I'd love to know your opinions about it. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Somewhere Over The Rainbow

**A/N: Just wanted to thank you all for the reviews in the previous chapter. You all know how much I love them! After all, your reviews is what keeps the story going. So, thanks! And without further ado, here is chapter five. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Emma is mine. Everyone else belongs to CBS.**

* * *

"Clyde! I can't believe you're here!" Prentiss embraced the man with a hug.

"I had to come and see if it was true. And it looks like JJ was telling the truth. You really did have a baby." Clyde smiled at the sleeping infant in Prentiss' arms.

"Won't you please come in?" Prentiss stepped aside for Clyde to enter. "JJ called you?"

"Oh yes. I hope you're not mad at her. May I hold her?" Clyde gestured towards Emma.

Prentiss carefully placed Emma in Clyde's arms. "I'm not mad a JJ. So you flew all the way from London? You didn't have to do that."

"No, I flew in from North Carolina. I'm considering buying some property there. I arrived a few days ago. What did you name her?"

"I named her Emma Sophia."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful baby. Almost sounds like your name. JJ told me that you didn't know you were pregnant." Clyde gave Prentiss a skeptical look.

"Yep, I didn't know until I gave birth to her. She's my little surprise." Prentiss smiled.

"And she's a wonderful surprise. You think she'll become a spy, just like her mommy?"

"As exciting as that seems, I hope she chooses a career that's a little less dangerous."

A little while later, Emma is asleep in her bassinet in the nursery. Clyde and Emily are in the kitchen, talking and enjoying lunch. They were both sitting down at the small Oakwood table.

"Did you give birth to her at the hospital?" Clyde took a sip of water.

"No, I actually had her in the guest bathroom at JJ and Will's house."

"Really?!" Clyde seemed surprised at that. "And was there any health problems?"

Prentiss swallowed a bite of food before answering. "Nope, the doctors told me that she was perfectly healthy. I thought for sure she'd have something wrong with her because I did drink a few glasses of wine, during the pregnancy. I was very relieved when I learned that she was going to be okay."

"Well that's good to hear. The part about Emma being healthy, not the alcohol." Clyde said with a smile as Emily let out a laugh.

"So why are you considering buying property in North Carolina?"

"When I was a child, my family and I took a little vacation in North Carolina. We spent an entire week there and I thought it was absolutely beautiful. Since then, I've always wanted a place there, and now I've got my chance."

About an hour later, Clyde and Prentiss were saying their goodbyes to each other. As they were saying goodbye, Clyde had remembered something. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a rainbow colored stuffed bunny with button eyes. "I almost forgot about this. It's a little gift for the baby. I bought it as soon as I arrived here in DC." Clyde handed the bunny to Prentiss and she happily took it from him.

"Thank you! I bet Emma's going to love this."

"Well, I don't think you're going to get much of a reaction out of her, when she sees it. After all, she is only a day old." Clyde let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but she might love it when she gets older." Prentiss smiled at her friend.

After Clyde had left, Prentiss entered her daughter's nursery with the bunny in her hands. As Prentiss approached the crib, she noticed that Emma was now awake. She gently touched her daughter's face and softly spoke to her.

"Hey there, my sweet precious little angel. Did you have a nice little nap? I bet you did. While you were sleeping, there was this really nice man, here. His name is Clyde and he came here to see you. He says that you're very beautiful and I agree with him. Oh and he also got you a present." Prentiss smiled as she placed the bunny in a corner of the crib.

Emma soon let out a cry and Prentiss gently scooped her up in her arms. She held the baby close to her and began to walk around the room with her, while softly singing a lullaby to her. As she sang, the crying ceased.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true._

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
High above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter five. You know I'd love to know what you all thought of it. So please leave a review. I'm not sure if the song I used in this chapter would be considered a lullaby, but I've always considered it as one. By the way, the name of the song is "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and it is sung by Judy Garland. The topic of Emma's father will most likely be discussed in the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as possible.**


	6. Realization

**A/N: Once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. I absolutely love them all. I'm sorry, but this next chapter is kind of short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Emma is mine. Everyone else isn't.**

* * *

When Prentiss finished putting the red ruffled dress and matching headband on her one week old daughter, Emma, there was a knock at the door. She carefully picked her up and placed her in the bassinet. "Mommy will be back in a few minutes, sweetheart." Prentiss smiled at her daughter. She then proceeded to leave the room to see who was at the door.

Prentiss opened the front door of her apartment and saw Hotch and his son Jack standing there. Jack was holding a medium sized gift bag.

"Aaron, Jack… Hi! What brings you two here?" A surprised, but delighted Prentiss asked.

"Good afternoon Emily. I hope this isn't a bad time for you, but. I have to run a few errands and Jack doesn't want to go with me. So I was wondering if it was okay with you if _"

"If Jack could stay here until you got back? I'd love that." Prentiss beamed at her friend and his young son.

"Thanks Emily. I really appreciate it." Hotch said.

"No problem at all. Jack can help me take care of Emma. Won't that be fun, Jack?" Prentiss asked.

"Mmhm. Where is she?" Jack asked.

"She's in her bassinet. You can go see her if you want. She's awake." Prentiss said.

"Thanks Emily." A smiling Jack said as he rushed toward the nursery.

"Don't pick her up, Jack. You're too small to be holding her." Hotch called after his son.

"Okay daddy."

"Thanks again, Emily. I'll be back in about a couple of hours to pick him up. Have a nice day."

"You too, Aaron." Prentiss smiled at her friend and received a smile back from him.

After Hotch had left, Prentiss found Jack in the nursery. He was standing beside the bassinet and talking to Emma. In his hands was a small stuffed baby elephant. It was the kind that played music.

"Do you like your new toy, Emma? It plays music. Here, listen." Jack wound the elephant up and a soft lullaby began to play.

Prentiss smiled as the young Hotchner boy interacted with her daughter.

"That was very sweet of you, Jack."

Startled, Jack quickly turned around to see Prentiss standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Jack. I didn't mean to." Prentiss apologized to the child.

"Oh that's okay Emily. I was just showing Emma her new toy I bought for her. I paid for it with my own money."

"You paid for it? Awe that's very sweet of you! Thank you!" Prentiss smiled.

"You're welcome."

A little while later, Emma, Jack and Prentiss were all in the living room. A bassinet was placed onto the coffee table and Emma was laying in it. Jack and Prentiss were sitting on the couch, sharing a plate of nachos and each drinking a soda.

"Aunt Emily, I think Emma's really cute." Jack scooped up a cheese covered nacho and placed it into his mouth, carefully chewing it.

"Awe! Thank you Jack!" A smile had crossed Prentiss' face. "I agree. I think she's cute too."

"You're welcome."

There were a few moments of silence, until Jack spoke again.

"Why doesn't Emma's daddy ever see her? Doesn't he love her?"

It had finally hit Prentiss like a ton bricks. She had been so focused on the fact that she had given birth to a surprise baby, but the identity of Emma's father, had never crossed her mind. Her mind was racing as she was trying to find a way to answer Jack's question.

"Oh I'm sure he loves her very much. It's just that he's been really busy with work lately." Prentiss lied.

"Oh." Jack placed another cheese covered nacho into his mouth.

Soon after Hotch had picked Jack up and left, Prentiss lifted Emma out of her bassinet and placed her into her infant seat; carefully buckling her in it.

"You want to go on a nice little car ride with mommy? Huh? Doesn't that sound like fun?" Prentiss smiled at her daughter.

JJ was folding the laundry, in the laundry room when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed a pair of Henry's pajamas back into the laundry basket and went to see who was at the door. When she opened the door, JJ was surprised to see Prentiss, standing there with Emma. There seemed to be a worried expression on Prentiss' face.

"Hi JJ. Is this a bad time?"

"No of course not. Is everything okay?" JJ stepped aside to allow her friend to enter her home.

"Everything's fine. I just really need to talk to you about something important."

* * *

**End of chapter six. Sorry it's a little short. I'd love to know what you thought. Please leave a review. There will be more discussion on the possible identity of Emma's father in the next chapter. I'll have it up as soon as I can.**


	7. Talking To JJ

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter! I really love them! I'm really sorry for not posting this next chapter sooner. I have to admit, but this chapter was a little difficult for me to write. So that's why it took a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You all know I own Emma. And CBS still owns the other characters.**

* * *

JJ and Prentiss were now sitting at the kitchen table in the LaMontagne home. They were each drinking a cup of coffee. A few moments after Prentiss and Emma had arrived; Will took the baby from Prentiss' arms and exited into the living room to watch cartoons with his son Henry.

"So you're saying that you have no idea who Emma's father is?"

"Yes JJ, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. I'm surprised none of you questioned me about it the day Emma was born."

"That's because none of us wanted to pry into your personal life. We all just assumed you didn't want to name the father." JJ took a sip of coffee.

"Of course I'd like to name the father. If I knew who it was. I don't want Emma growing up without a father in her life." Prentiss lightly traced a ring around her coffee cup with her finger.

"Any idea on who it may be?"

"I know who Emma's daddy is!"

Henry and Will had just entered the kitchen. Will was holding Emma. Henry rushed over to JJ and reached for her coffee cup.

"No coffee for you." JJ smiled at her son as she pulled the cup out of his reach.

"Don't mind us. We just came in here to get a cookie from the cookie jar." Will reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. He then handed it to Henry.

"Thank you daddy." Henry said.

"You're welcome. You ready to go back into the living room. I bet the cartoon's back on now."

"Wait a second daddy. I need to tell mommy and Emily who Emma's daddy is."

"Henry, I don't think you know who it is." Will said.

"Yeah I do! You're Emma's daddy."

JJ, Will and Prentiss were completely shocked with the words that had just come out of Henry's mouth. Will and Prentiss immediately began to find the right words to say.

"JJ, I swear! Will is not Emma's father!" Prentiss stammered.

"You have to believe us JJ. Emily and I have never slept together. There's no way Emma's mine."

JJ then began to laugh. "Calm down you two. I know she isn't yours Will."

"Then why are you laughing about it?" Prentiss asked.

"Because you two are freaking out and are desperately trying to convince me that Will isn't the father. Relax you two. I'm already convinced Emma's not his." JJ then turned to Henry and said, "Henry, why would you say that your daddy is Emma's daddy?"

"Because he's always calling her his 'good daughter.'

Now, Will and Prentiss joined in on the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Henry now had a confused look on his face.

"I don't call Emma my 'good daughter.' I call her my 'Goddaughter.'" Will explained.

"What's that mean?" Henry looked at his father for an answer.

"It just means that if anything bad ever happens to Emily, then Emma would get to live with us. We're like Emma's second family."

Henry then rushed over to Prentiss and patted her hand. "Aunt Emily, I love Emma, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you. She cries too much and I don't like that."

Prentiss let out a laugh. "Thanks Henry. I'm glad you love Emma and don't worry nothing bad will happen to me."

Will and Henry soon left the kitchen to return to the living room. JJ was now holding Emma and feeding her out of a bottle. She and Prentiss resumed with their conversation from earlier.

"So do you have any idea on who Emma's father may be?" JJ asked.

"No idea. All I know is that she was conceived around the time of the party at Rossi's house, nine months ago." Prentiss took a sip of coffee.

"I remember that party. Rossi was so thrilled that his new book had become the number one best seller in America." JJ smiled. "Do you remember who you spent most of the night with, that night?"

"No not really. I mean I was pretty drunk that night. And I know we can definitely exclude Kevin and Will. Kevin and Garcia were out together, seeing some college play. And Will was here with Henry. And also he's your husband. So that would just be completely wrong."

"Hey Will could be the father. After all, that is what Henry said." JJ said with a laugh.

"Oh my god! Shut up JJ! That isn't funny at all!" Prentiss reached across the table and swatted her friend on the shoulder.

"Ouch! I can't believe you would actually hit me while I'm holding Emma. You are one brave woman."

"Mommy's sorry Emma. I would never hurt you. You're Aunt JJ is being an idiot."

"I'm Sorry, Emily, but I just had to say it. I wish I could have recorded the looks on yours and Will's faces, when Henry made the announcement. They were priceless."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't." Prentiss said.

"Okay let's get back to investigating. The only guys that were at the party were Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Anderson and Reid. So it has to be one of them."

"Sean and Clyde were also there. Remember, they were both in town visiting and Hotch and I each invited the two of them? So they'd probably be an option too."

"Wow that is a lot of options!" JJ said in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. I'm pretty sure I slept with only one of them. I just need to figure out who it was."

"I bet whoever is the father, was also drunk that night. In fact we all were. Because if the father wasn't drunk, then he would have stepped up by now and taken care of his daughter. You think she looks like any of them?" JJ was now looking at Emma.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell. I mean she looks more like me."

"Well, we'll find out who her daddy is, once we get the DNA test done. Shawn and Clyde are both going to be surprised when they see her." JJ said.

"Clyde's already seen her. He showed up at my apartment when Emma was a day old. He told me that you had called him and told him about her."

"Yeah I called him. I just didn't think he would actually show up and see her. I mean all the way from London?"

"No actually he flew in from North Carolina. He's looking to buy some property there." Prentiss corrected her friend.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He did tell me he was in North Carolina when I called him."

It was nearly 5:00 pm when Prentiss and Emma had arrived back home to their apartment. Prentiss took her daughter into the nursery and sat down on the rocking chair with her. Raindrops were beginning to hit the window. Prentiss gently rocked the chair back and forth and looked lovingly into her daughter's eyes, while speaking to her.

"I hope you don't hate me for not knowing who your daddy is, but don't worry. We're going to find out who he is, real soon. I promise."

Soon the rain, sounding like a sweet melody, had lulled both mother and daughter to sleep. Prentiss had leaned her head slightly to the side, while Emma was safely snuggled into her arms. It was like a perfect picture, frozen in time.

* * *

**End of chapter seven. So who wants to leave a review for this chapter? I don't care if it's a good or bad review, I can handle them both! But I'd rather prefer the good ones. I'm not going to announce Emma's father in the next chapter, but please be patient because we are getting pretty close to figuring out who it is. Chapter eight will be up soon!**


	8. DNA

**A/N: Before you all read this next chapter, there's something I have to tell you. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You know I love them all. The chapter you are about to read is pretty short and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Emma is mine, everyone else isn't.**

* * *

Rossi, Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Anderson, Clyde, Garcia, JJ and Prentiss are all down at the DNA lab station. Prentiss is holding her daughter in her arms. A few moments later, Sean Hotchner walks into the building.

"Alright, I'm here. What's the big emergency?" Sean soon saw the infant in Prentiss' arms. "Hey you had a baby! Congratulations! So who's the lucky guy?"

"Well it's either one of us or it's you." Clyde said.

No one was prepared for what happened next. Sean's face went pale as he passed out and hit the floor. Luckily for him, the floor was covered in carpet. His brother and friends were quickly surrounding him. Aaron was kneeling beside him.

"Is he okay?" Anderson asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. He just passed out. He's not dead. Will someone hand me a cup of water, please?" Aaron asked as he was then handed a cup of water from Reid. "Thanks Reid."

He then threw the water on Sean's face. That woke the younger Hotchner brother up. Aaron helped his brother up to his feet.

"You okay, Sean?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This is just all of a sudden for me. I mean I can't believe that I may be a father."

"And you may not be either. It's whatever the test says." Rossi said.

A little while after the men and Emma had been tested, everyone decided to go get some lunch at a nearby restaurant. They all sat down at a table and talked while they ate their meal. Emma was quietly lying in her stroller next to Prentiss' chair. A pacifier was placed into her mouth.

"I'm really sorry I had to drag all you guys into this."

"Don't be sorry. You and Emma both deserve to know who her father is. And whoever the father is, then he deserves to know that he has a daughter." Rossi reassured his friend.

"Thanks Dave." Prentiss smiled.

"So why'd you keep the whole pregnancy a secret? You weren't ashamed of the baby, were you?" Sean asked.

"I'm not ashamed of Emma. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I just didn't know I was pregnant. She surprised me."

"You mean you didn't gain any weight or have any weird food cravings?" Sean took a sip of his drink.

"Nope, I never felt any different. I guess Emma just wanted to wait until she arrived for me and everyone else to know about her." Prentiss smiled sweetly at her daughter.

Later that day, Prentiss, Garcia and JJ were all sitting in the living room of Prentiss' apartment. They all had a glass of milk and a cookie in their hands. Emma was sleeping peacefully in the bassinet that was standing next to the couch.

"So Emily, is there a certain guy you hope is Emma's father?" Garcia curiously asked.

Prentiss took a bite of her cookie and carefully chewed it before answering. "I don't know Pen. I mean they all would make a really great father. At least we all know Hotch is a great father with Jack, but…"

"But what?" JJ gave her friend a look.

"What if whoever Emma's father is, he doesn't want anything to do with her?"

"Are you kidding me, Em? Have you seen how they all look at Emma? They all adore her. Even Will loves her and he's not even an option of being her father. I really don't think you have anything to worry about." JJ reassured her friend.

"I can say the same thing about Kevin. When we left the hospital the day you had her, Kevin would not stop talking about her. Emma was all he talked about the whole ride home." Garcia said with a smile.

"I never knew someone so small could bring so much love into the world." Prentiss said.

"Trust me Emily; you're going to learn so much about a baby." JJ then stood up and walked over to the bassinet. "She wears the most adorable clothes."

Garcia and Prentiss were now standing next to JJ and gazing at Emma.

"I know. Isn't this little blue dress the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" Garcia beamed.

"I'd have to say it is." Prentiss admitted.

* * *

**End of chapter eight. I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I just couldn't think of anything else. And I'm sorry it's short. I'd love know what you all thought. So please leave a review! Guess what happens in the next chapter! I'm giving a billion dollars to each of you! No I'm just kidding. I don't have that kind of money, but would you all settle for knowing who Emma's father is? I hope so because that's what I'm revealing in the next chapter. And you all get to vote on who you want her father to be! Here are the options:**

**Aaron Hotchner**

**David Rossi**

**Sean Hotchner**

**Spencer Reid**

**Anderson**

**Clyde Easter**

**Derek Morgan**


	9. My Girl

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I would have posted this a lot sooner, but my computer was struck by lightning and I had absolutely no way of posting anything. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews in the previous chapter. I loved them all. Now without further ado, here is the ninth and final chapter. Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Emma is mine, but everyone else isn't. And the song in this chapter is called "My Girl" and it is sung by "The Temptations."**

* * *

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day._

_When it's cold outside I've got the month of may._

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl (my girl, my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)._

Jack sang to Emma while his dad finished dressing her in the blue, red and yellow ruffled dress, along with the matching headband. He was so excited when he found out nearly two weeks ago that he had a sister. Aaron felt the same way when he had learned that he was the father of Emily's daughter. A few days after the paternity test results, the two adults decided to start a relationship with each other. So Emma and Emily moved into Jack and Aaron's apartment. And now today, the family of four was going to have their very first family portrait taken.

Emily soon entered the nursery, wearing a flowing knee length halter top dress with matching red open toed heel shoes. Her hair was windswept in curls. She finished off her look with a silver heart shaped locket with Jack and Emma's names engraved into it. And a silver bracelet with her name and Aaron's name engraved into it.

"Daddy! Look at Emily! She looks very pretty!" Jack beamed as he stared at Emily.

"Awe! Thank you Jack. You look very handsome." Emily smiled at Jack as he blushed a little.

Aaron, who was now holding Emma, agreed with his son about Emily looking pretty. And he and Jack didn't look so bad themselves either. They were each wearing matching black suits with a light blue tie and matching black shoes. Their hair was neatly combed. Emily approached Aaron and smiled at her daughter while saying, "And you look adorable." She then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey what about me? How do I look?" Aaron jokingly whined.

"Eh... not bad, but Jack and Emma are so much cuter." Emily flashed a smile at her boyfriend.

A while later, the family was at a photography studio. They were all sitting on a white loveseat with a white plush carpet beneath their feet. Aaron sat on the end of the loveseat, while Jack sat between him and Emily. Emma was held by Emily. Jack, Aaron and Emily were all smiling, while Emma decided to take a nap during the picture.

"Should we wake up Emma?" Jack asked.

"No, I think we should let her sleep. She might cry if we wake her up." Aaron said.

"She stayed awake during the entire car ride here, but once we sit down and get ready to have our picture taken, that's when she decides to close her eyes." Emily let out a small laugh.

"Okay are you all ready? Look at the camera and smile." The photographer said as he snapped a picture of the happy family.

"How did my little sister look? Was she pretty?" Jack asked the photographer.

"She was absolutely adorable. I think she'd be a natural at this." The photographer smiled at Jack.

"Yeah, she would be. Emma's very smart."

Aaron and Emily just smiled as Jack talked to the photographer about how proud he was of his baby sister.

A few hours later, the family were driving home. Aaron was in the driver seat. Emily sat in the seat next to him, while Jack and Emma was safely secured in the backseat. After they had their picture taken, the family decided to go out for lunch and then spend the rest of the day at the park. Emma was now wide awake, but Jack was fast asleep with Emma's tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"Looks like Jack is finally asleep." Aaron looked in the review mirror at his sleeping son and then smiled at Emily.

"I thought it was so adorable when he was so concerned about Emma looking pretty during the family portrait today." Emily smiled back.

"Yeah and that thing he did at the park when all those women kept coming up to take a peek at Emma. Telling them that need to wash their hands before they touched her because he didn't want her getting sick."

"Well at least we know he's very protective of her." Emily let out a small laugh.

"Just wait until she gets old enough to start dating boys. I think Jack's really going to go into protective mode during that time." Aaron laughed and then he quickly stopped and turned to Emily with a serious look on his face. "Wait a minute. I'm probably going to be the same way when she gets that age. Let's just hope she doesn't grow up too fast."

Emily just looked on ahead with a smile on her face.

* * *

**"When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses." ~Joyce Brothers**

* * *

**And so that is the end of the story. Be honest, what did you all think about it. I can handle the truth. I'm not going to cry or get angry if you didn't like it. I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing for this story. That really meant a lot to me. Now if you'd all be kind enough to review just one last time, please. Thank you.**


End file.
